


Revelaciones

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tiene La Revelación (así, en mayúsculas) un sábado por la tarde, ayudando a Annabeth a hacer las compras para su fiesta de cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelaciones

Percy tiene La Revelación (así, en mayúsculas) un sábado por la tarde, ayudando a Annabeth a hacer las compras para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Mierda —dice, mirando con los ojos desorbitados la caja de preparado para tortas entre sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta su amiga, preocupada, mirando para todos lados como si esperara que un monstruo saliera en cualquier momento a atacarlos.

—Estoy enamorado de Nico.

Annabeth bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrebatándole la caja, para ponerla en la cesta de compras.

—Creí que era algo grave, Sesos de Alga, no me asustes así.

—¡Pero…!

—Sí, sí, estás enamorado de Nico. No es como si fuera algo nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, ayúdame a encontrar las botanas, porque sino van a comerme a mi el día de la fiesta.

Annabeth termina la conversación ahí y Percy siente que se ha estado perdiendo de algo todo este tiempo, porque aparentemente “no es algo nuevo” que él está enamorado de Nico. ¿Por qué Annabeth lo conoce mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo?

Su vida es tan injusta…

***

No diría que él y Nico están juntos, no. Da la casualidad que ninguno de los dos está con nadie y de cuando en cuando tienen sexo, pero no es como si fuera algo exclusivo o algo por el estilo, la posibilidad de estar con otras personas sigue abierta. Solo que no optan por hacerlo porque… porque… es más fácil estar con el otro. Eso, claro.

¿Y qué si a veces además van al cine o a cenar a algún lugar? No es como si fueran _citas_ o algo por el estilo. Sí, Percy le regaló entradas a Nico para un concierto de su banda favorito y terminaron yendo juntos, pero no es como si fueran novios…

… de acuerdo, ahora que lo piensa bien, puede ser que él y Nico estén juntos hace como un año y medio. ¡No es su culpa no haberlo notado! Él es lento para estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

 

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunta Nico, separándose de él unos segundos y mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

Están en el departamento de Annabeth, con la música a todo lo que da y la vecina de abajo golpeándoles el piso (¿el techo?) con lo que posiblemente sea una escoba. Hace un largo rato que está sentado sobre el sillón, Nico sobre su regazo y los dos besándose como si Cronos fuera a volver mañana. Nadie siquiera pestañea al verlos y supone que eso ya de por sí debería haber sido una pista.

Para los mestizos todo es un chisme y que ellos ya sean noticia vieja significa que para los estándares de su familia yo son una pareja casada hace años. ¿Cómo es que no notó todo esto antes? O, mejor dicho, ¿cómo es que _Annabeth_ no se lo hizo notar antes? Su amiga ya debería saber que él es siempre el último en enterarse de estas cosas, incluso cuando es sobre él.

 _Sobre todo_ si es sobre él.

—Nada —miente, para luego besar el cuello de Nico, intentando distraerlo.

—No me malentiendas, Perce, apruebo mucho lo que estás haciendo, pero distraerme no va a servirte de nada. Prácticamente puedo oler tus neuronas quemándose de tanto pensar.

Nico lo mira con una mezcla de diversión y… ¿cariño? Que hacen que el pulso de Percy enloquezca un poco.

No, en serio, ¿cómo puede ser tan despistado?

—Yo… —sopesa por unos segundos mentir o hacer un chiste, pero finalmente lo descarta. Eso parece demasiado trabajo y lo que mejor le sale es ser arrolladoramente sincero, ¿verdad?—. Solo estaba pensando que realmente te quiero.

Nico lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos por unos segundos, para luego sonreírle como si él fuera lo mejor de este mundo. ¿Recuerdan lo del pulso de Percy enloqueciendo un poco? Bueno, puede que esté necesitando un paramédico pronto.

—Bueno, puede que yo también te quiera un poco —dice Nico, restándole importancia y encogiéndose de hombros.

Percy no le cree ni un segundo y pronto él mismo tiene una sonrisa, para luego volver a la tarea de besar a Nico hasta la muerte.


End file.
